Staff
Okay this does not seem to answer the question but is good info so to really answer the question of how. you need to go to the staff page link on left of page then choose the unemployed staff tab. Next choose a staff member and press the hire button Understanding your employees There are some very important things to know about your employees. After all, without them, your company is not very likely to succeed! Your employees have a tendency to become upset when you make mistakes. And the more unhappy they are, the more likely they are to go absent. Absent employees cannot be fired (at least not until they return to work), so they end up being dead weight on your payroll. So, how to keep them from becoming unhappy? There are three mistakes you can make that cause your employees to become dissatisfied. One is to overflow your warehouse. The second mistake is to not have enough money when salaries are paid. The third mistake is to leave a negative balance in your savings account, causing the company to lose Company Value. A negative balance typically comes from not having enough money at midnight to make your loan payments, or not having enough money in your salary account when salaries are paid. If your staff is already dissatisfied, you can take one or more of the absence prevention measures to reduce your dissatisfaction. These measures are located behind a link on the staff page named “Absence Prevention Measures”. This won't make absent employees come back sooner, but it will reduce the likelihood of them going absent in the first place. When your employees go absent, it is usually best to move them to the head office so that you can replace them with another employee, keeping your factory running smoothly. You will probably want to keep a few extra employees available at all times so that you can quickly replace employees that go absent. Another important thing to understand about your employees is that they expect to get paid every week. You can push back the payment a little bit, if you need to, but you must pay your staff at least once every 10 days. Salary payments are drawn from your salary account, which is separate from your company's savings account, so make sure you deposit enough money into your salary account to cover the salary payment. If you fail to do this, you'll have to pay an extra penalty, and your staff will become more dissatisfied. Staff Builders Builders will only be on the market for about 20 minutes. Absences When at the Staff Page, click on Absence Prevention Measures. It is best at 1%, and worst at 100%. If your staff is dissatisfied, you can take one or more of the absence prevention measures to reduce your dissatisfaction percentage. These measures are located behind a link on the staff page appropriately titled “Absence Prevention Measures”. This won't make absent employees come back sooner, but it will reduce the likelihood of them going absent in the first place. To make absent employees come back faster in the US version, you can use 5 credits to call them back as soon as the next ten minute session starts. When your employees go absent, it is usually best to move them to the head office so that you can replace them with another employee, keeping your factory running smoothly. You will probably want to keep a few extra employees available at all times so that you can quickly replace employees that go absent. Points There is no way to make Attribute Points or Production Points increase faster. Every 110 ticks (18 hours and 20 minutes), an employee becomes eligible for improvement. To use RPG-style language, a 20-sided die is rolled for each eligible employee. If the roll is less than 10, no attribute improvement occurs and the employee's counter for when he becomes eligible is reset. If the roll is 10-13, he will gain 1 point. 14-15: 2 points, 16-17: 3 points, 18-19: 4 points, 20: 5 points. If a 7-sided die comes up 7, the employee's profession points are increased by the number of points already determined. Otherwise, a 5-sided die is rolled to determine which of the 5 attribute points are increased. No attribute can exceed 100 points. Once the process is completed the employee's tick counter is reset to 0. There is a chance an employee will gain points after he has accumulated 40 ticks but before he reaches 110 ticks. This is determined by selecting a random number between 40 and 110. Any employee at the exact number of ticks matching the random number will go through the process described above. An employee's tick counter does not increase while he is in training, absent, or in the head office. Buildings Any person will work in any building, but only people who can drive can be in a vehicle. Tycoon Online FAQ